Baño
by Idi Abarai
Summary: ...Estaba tan maravillado con la escena que no quitó la vista de encima ni por un momento. Su mundo se convirtió por escasos segundos en la sombra de la joven Son... Respiró agitadamente y trató de controlar sus latidos. No podía continuar con lo anterior, no era correcto, simplemente no podía hacerlo... [TruPan]


Los personajes pertenecen al muy querido Akira Toriyama. Originalmente esta historia era RenRuki peeeero quise adaptarla a Trunks y a Pan porque, pues, ellos también me encantan n,n

~oOo~

Maldijo su suerte una y otra vez. Solo a él le podía ocurrir algo semejante. Era un hombre privilegiado y a la vez completamente desafortunado; cualquier otro tipo en su lugar estaría agradeciendo a Kamisama por tan espectacular vista pero él, en cambio, sudaba frío esperando que nadie lo descubriera en ese lugar y vacilaba entre contemplar a la mujer de sus sueños desnuda o mantener la confianza que su amiga había depositado en él desde hacía ya tantos años. No se podía engañar a sí mismo, deseaba hacer lo primero. Verla, aunque fuera solo a su silueta, ya había cedido a sus instintos en más de una ocasión y justo por eso razón no se atrevía a salir de la recámara. La deseaba más que a ninguna otra mujer pero también la respetaba y, lo sabía, era una enorme falta observarla mientras se estaba bañando, pero la tentación también era grande…

~oOo~

Flashback

Una mujer de larga cabellera negra se dirigía hacia las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula. Lucía extremadamente cansada y un tanto distraída, por lo que no se percató cuando su amigo llegó hasta donde se encontraba.

–Hey, Pan ¿qué tal?

–Hola Trunks –contestó sin ánimo.

–Luces fatal, ¿qué tienes?

–Estuve entrenando un poco en la cámara de gravedad que tu mamá me regaló, ¿sabes? me ha servido mucho, ahora entiendo porque tu padre no sale de ahí.

–Sí, a mi papá le encanta y por lo que veo estás siguiendo sus pasos. Solo no te extralimites. No quiero que te lastimes.

–¡Vamos Trunks! No exageres, es solo un poquito de entrenamiento que no le hace daño a nadie. ¡Es más! Creo que tú deberías hacerlo también, a Vegeta le encantaría.

–Supongo que papá estaría feliz –contestó rascándose la cabeza.

–El día que gustes podemos entrenar juntos ¿no crees?

–¡Pan! Que alegría que estés aquí. ¿Trajiste lo que te encargué? –interrumpió Gohan.

–Hola papá. Sí, tengo todo en esta carpeta.

–Trunks, disculpa, no te había visto. Qué raro que estés aquí, hoy no te escapaste volando de tu oficina como es tu costumbre.

–No, yo… yo ya no hago eso.

–Vaya, vaya, con que escapando ¿eh? Quién lo diría del tan responsable Trunks Brief –contestó Pan con una sonrisita.

–Hija, ¿qué tienes en el brazo? ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué te pasó? –comentó sobresaltado Gohan.

–No es nada papá. Estuve entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, me distraje un segundo y uno de los robots me dio, pero estoy bien.

–Y yo pidiéndote estos reportes, tu abuela me matará si se entera. Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

–No es necesario papá, puedo irme sola, en serio.

–Nada de eso. Te llevaré de inmediato.

–Disculpa que me meta Gohan, pero, ¿no tenías una junta importante hoy? Supongo que los reportes son para eso ¿o me equivoco?

–Es verdad, ya lo había olvidado. Pero, no puedo permitir que Pan salga así de aquí. Atrasaré la junta un par de horas, con eso será suficiente.

–Estás exagerando papá, vine hasta acá sola y puedo regresar sola también, no es necesario que me lleves.

–Lo siento hija, pero no puedo permitir que llegues así a tu casa mucho menos ahora que vives sola.

–Perdón que interrumpa de nuevo pero, si quieres yo la llevo. Desde que mamá te dejó las negociaciones a ti ya no tengo tanto trabajo, hoy por ejemplo, no tengo nada que hacer.

–He dicho que no es necesario, puedo regresar sola a casa. Trunks, no te molestes y tú tampoco papá.

–¡Mil gracias Trunks! Si no tuviera esta junta iría con mi hija pero, tú sabes, es necesario que me quede. Te encargo mucho a Pan y gracias de verdad.

–No hay problema Gohan, lo hago con gusto.

Salieron de la Corporación sin hablarse, pese a que Pan intentó de todas las maneras posibles librarse de Trunks al final no lo consiguió.

–Llegamos. Gracias por traerme Trunks, aunque no era necesario.

–Eso crees tú pero tu aspecto dice todo lo contrario, deberías verte en un espejo.

–No exageres.

–No lo hago, mejor deja los pucheros y entra.

–Un momento ¿Te vas a quedar?

–Claro, tengo que vigilar que en verdad descanses. No te preocupes en cuanto te duermas me voy.

–Estás demente. Como sea. Pasa.

Se puso un pijama, se acomodó en la cama y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida.

–Realmente estabas cansada… pero eres tan terca –dijo el saiyajin en voz baja.

Fin del flashback

~oOo~

Se quedó unos segundos más observándola para después salir de la recámara y reiniciar sus labores. Dio varias órdenes a su secretaria, terminó el trabajo que le correspondía y dejó algunos pendientes poco importantes; a pesar de que Pan estaba segura en su habitación no podía estar tranquilo, por eso, en cuanto terminó con sus tareas regresó para ver cómo se encontraba.

–Que tal Trunks, ¿qué haces aquí?

–¡Que qué hago aquí!, más bien ¡¿qué haces tú levantada?! Deberías estar durmiendo.

–No seas regañón, ¿no ves que estoy mejor?

–Es cierto –respondió después de mirarla detenidamente –bueno, supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

–Espera. Quiero pedirte un favor.

–¿Un favor?

–Sí. Aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que tengo un poco de fiebre, supongo que con un baño se me quita pero, ya que estás aquí preferiría que te quedaras un rato hasta que mejore. ¿Podrías?

–Claro, no hay problema. ¿Ves que sí me necesitabas?

–Como sea. Ya tengo todo listo, ven, siéntate.

Cada uno tomó una dirección. Ella hacia el cuarto de baño y él hacia uno de los muebles de la habitación.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y cruzó los brazos alrededor de la nuca; miró cómo Pan entraba al baño, cerraba la puerta y encendía la luz. Casi se le salen los ojos y la mandíbula se le queda trabada al observar la silueta de su amiga quitándose la ropa, primero el pantalón para después pasar a la parte superior y por último la pantaleta. Estaba tan maravillado con la escena que no quitó la vista de encima ni por un momento. Su mundo se convirtió por escasos segundos en la sombra de la joven Son quien, gracias a la posición de sus brazos en la cabeza, dejaba completamente al descubierto los dos montículos de su pecho.

Trunks tapó su cara con ambas manos y dio media vuelta. Respiró agitadamente y trató de controlar sus latidos. No podía continuar con lo anterior, no era correcto, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Volteó hacia cualquier otro lado y se reprendió mentalmente. Era Pan a quien estaba viendo y por mucho que le gustara hacerlo no podía permitirse continuar, ella no se lo merecía.

–Maldita sea –dijo entre dientes.

Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y dirigió su vista a la pared contraria al baño, cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en algo diferente. La silueta de su amiga mientras se enjabonaba pasó por su cabeza. Mala, muy mala idea. Inspeccionó la habitación con la mirada: un par de guantes y la fotografía de sus padres estaban acomodados en una mesita. Si Gohan supiera lo que ocurría en la recámara de su hija ya lo habría matado, pensó. Pero ni con esa idea en la cabeza salió del cuarto; además de indeciso y pervertido era un tonto. Y lo era aún más porque no se atrevía a mirar, ni a salir, ni a nada. Nada. Volteó hacia el baño de nuevo, la tentación había ganado. Pan frotaba lentamente su pecho para después, bajar hacia su vientre y masajearlo con la misma velocidad. La escena más sensual que había visto en su vida y lo que hizo que tomara una decisión: salir corriendo antes de cometer una locura.

–Trunks, ¿sigues ahí?

–S-sí, ¿por qué?

–Nada, es que no quiero quedarme sola. Si me desmayo nadie se daría cuenta, por eso mismo dejé la luz encendida dentro del baño para que puedas ver si me encuentro bien. No te vayas, por favor.

–C-claro –respondió el chico casi temblando.

Si había entendido bien ella estaba de acuerdo en que la viera, es más, había dejado encendida la luz a propósito para ello. ¿A caso no entendía la situación en la que ambos se encontraban? ¿Era tan inocente o es que lo estaba poniendo a prueba?

–Dime Pan –dijo después de pensar un poco –¿harías esto con cualquiera?

–¿Hacer qué?

–Permitir que alguien más te vea mientras… bueno, tú sabes.

–¿Mientras me baño?

–Sí, eso.

–No –respondió después de meditarlo por unos segundos.

–¿Por qué yo…?

–Porque confío en ti. Sé que no te aprovecharías de una inocente alma como yo –respondió fingiendo una dulce voz.

–Claro. Yo jamás haría algo así.

–¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves?

Intentó contestarle pero de su boca solo brotaban fonemas sin sentido.

Y sin más salió del baño y se acercó al ojiazul, éste no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Si contemplar su silueta era un sueño, verla desnuda y dirigiéndose a él era completamente celestial. Un verdadero placer.

–Dime Trunks… ¿te gusta?

–S-sí –contestó tartamudeando y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Hizo que el chico retrocediera y se sentara en la cama. Colocó ambas manos en su pecho y lo acarició dando círculos con las yemas de los dedos, después subió lentamente hasta su rostro y acercó sus labios para unirlos a los suyos en un beso.

–Hija, ¿te encuentras bi…?

La entrada de Gohan los tomó desprevenidos. Ambos lo miraron asustados e intentaron por todos los medios ocultarse de su mirada pero ya era demasiado tarde.

–Gohan, puedo explicarte.

–¡Aaaahhh!

–Papá, espera ¡Noo!

~oOo~

Gritó fuertemente y despertó de su sueño, el sudor le recorría el rostro y su respiración era entrecortada. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Trunks se acercaba preocupado a verla.

–¿Estás bien?

–S-sí –le respondió aun confundida.

–Al parecer tuviste una pesadilla. ¿Qué fue tan espantoso que te hizo gritar de esa manera?

–Na-nada. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No quise dejarte sola así que en cuanto te dormiste me acomodé en la silla, pero creo que el sueño también me venció. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–Sí, gracias.

El chico le sonrió y removió sus cabellos, ella volteó hacia otro lado para que no se percatara de su sonrojo. Las imágenes del sueño aun inundaban sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó pensar en algo más.

–¿Y?

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué soñaste? –le respondió con una sonrisa.

–¿De qué te ríes menso? ¡¿Acaso es gracioso que tenga pesadillas?! Eres un…

–He de admitir que un poco, ¿sabes? Al principio parecías muy tranquila y podría decirse que hasta feliz, después no sé porque me dormí pero…

–No digas tonterías. Mejor vete que me quiero bañar.

–Lo que digas. Si se te ofrece algo más estaré en la Corporación.

–Espera.

–¿Qué?

–Quizás debas quedarte –le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada –creo que sí estoy un poco débil.

–Muy bien, te haré compañía.

La joven entró al baño. Las imágenes de su sueño la abrumaron de nueva cuenta, sonrió ante la idea que tuvo y movió la cabeza en señal de negación. El interruptor de la luz se encontraba a su derecha, bastaba con oprimirlo y lo demás saldría naturalmente. Solo eso debía hacer, apretar el botón; pero, no lo haría… ¿o sí? Ella no podía. No debía hacerlo. Respiró profundamente y salió de inmediato de la ducha.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó un confundido Trunks.

–Nada, es que… Nada –le contestó con una sonrisilla.

–¿No te vas a bañar?

–Claro que sí tonto.

–Es lo que dices pero no veo que lo hagas –alegó con la ceja alzada.

–¡Cállate! –le respondió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la recámara.

–¿Te vas?

–No.

–Entonces…

–Entonces nada. Solo tenía que asegurarme de algo.

El joven la miraba aún más confundido. Pan había salido del baño únicamente para cerrar la puerta con seguro.

–Estás loca.

Ella no le hizo caso, se metió de nuevo al baño y cerró la puerta. La decisión estaba tomada.

~oOo~

Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Esta historia salió gracias a una imagen que publicaron en la página de Facebook "Renji X Rukia - Renruki Forever" la vi y me encantó para un fic que, como dije anteriormente, ya hice ;) como me gustó mucho opté por TruPanearlo. Todo mejora con el TruPan, bueno, el Renruki también es hermoso *-* Ya me extendí demasiado. Saludos, ahora que lo veo, quizás siga esta historia =P pero algo más cómico, muy a la Dragon Ball… yo que sé XD Saludos.


End file.
